1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and legwear and, more particularly, to articles of footwear and legwear which incorporate ankle supporting structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For optimum performance during athletic activity, articles of footwear and legwear must be designed to provide a unique and specific combination of support, protection, and, if applicable, traction. Athletic shoes, skates, and ski boots, for example, are designed for specific sports and also to meet the specific characteristics of the user.
Extensive studies have shown that the joints of the foot involve complex mechanisms which provide for extension and flexion movement as well as for rotary movement. These movements result from both a rotating and sliding movement as well as a pivoting movement in the knee and ankle joints. A detailed discussion of the ankle and foot joints appears in V. H. Frankel and M. Nordin, "Basic Biomechanics of the Skeletal System," Chapters 6 and 7, Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, 1980.
To accommodate athletic activities in which the athlete must make sudden and rapid lateral movements, such as in basketball, football, tennis or ice hockey, the upper of the article typically extends above the ankle bones (the medial and lateral malleoli). Such articles are referred to as three-quarter height or high top footwear. Attaining a proper fit around the ankle bones in athletic footwear and legwear has been a problem because of the uneven contour around the ankle bones varies from person to person. The typical prior art technique for fitting the upper around the ankle bones has been to line the ankle portion of the upper with a relatively soft foam material. However, since no two persons have precisely the same ankle bone configuration, the foam material only approximates a customized fit. Moreover, this arrangement does not provide axially distributed support of the ankles and can not be worn tightly over the foot without interfering without discomfort or loss of mobility.